Ookami to Kenshin
by Kuroyuki9
Summary: Keluarga Namikaze pindah dari Kyoto ke Kuoh karena pekerjaan. Saat malam bersalju Menma Namikaze keluar untuk membelikan cokelat, dalam perjalanan pulang dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah tergeletak dibawah guyuran salju dalam keadaan telanjang, karena kasihan dia membawa gadis tersebut pulang. seiring berjalannya waktu gadis itu menjadi keluarga Menma...(RNR..and..HIATUS)


**==❋[Ookami to Kenshin]❋==**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Author:** **Kuroyuki**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto and HS DxD is not mine but "Ookami to Kenshin" is Mine**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, Gaje, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, Canon-Semi canon, Dark Element, pencampuran bahasa (Jepang-Indo),**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Romance, Action, Drama, School, supernatural, (Sedikit larutan Lemon)**

 **Rate:M**

 **Pair:Menma x... ?**

 **Author's Note:**

Yayaya...Matta Aitakatta...

Kuroyuki kembali mempublish cerita baru, namun cerita ini hanyalah sekedar iklan, jadi jika diantara kalian yang tertarik silahkan Review. Jika lebih penting kalian bisa Inbox melalui fb saya **"Kuroyuki Yagami".**

Alasan saya publish fic baru adalah,

pertama...Saya ingin membuat fic cross over Naruto x HS DxD,

Kedua... berhubungan tidak adanya fic Naruto x HS DxD di akun saya ini karenanya saya ingin menambah list fic kreasi saya,

Ketiga...Karena fic ini termasuk rencana saya dalam membuat fanfic.

Maaf kalau para reader/Author yang merasa fict saya ini buruk, namun tolong jangan menghina cukup kritikan saja. Disini saya membuat fic yang tokoh utamanya adalah Menma Uzumaki sedangkan Naruto sebagai tokoh pendamping. Kenapa? Karena tokoh utama Naruto Uzumaki udah Mainstream. Oh ya tambahan, disini Naruto transgender jadi Naruko Uzumaki.

Oh ya ini chapter sangat panjang, jadi intinya nikmatin aja lah,

Hanya sebuah peringatan... ***If You Not Like My Fanfiction Story, you can Leave the page *** itu saja...

 ***Happy Reading***

 **·❋·The Wolf and The Swordman·❋·**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Prologue-**

Tap tap tap...!

Terdengar suara sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan trotoar dengan kasar dan cepat, dapat diasumsikan penyebabnya adalah orang yang sedang berlari

'Gawat Tou-chan dan kaa-chan pasti marah karena aku pulang larut malam'

Begitulah batin seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat Twintail yang poni rambutnya terdapat jepitan di sebelah kirinya dengan motif bunga anggrek bulan, gadis itu memakai jaket hitam jingga dan rok selutut dan juga perlengkapan lain ala gadis sekolahan, serta dia memakai syal merah karena ini adalah musim dingin dimana musim turunnya salju.

"Hah...hah..hah..."

Sering kali mulut mungilnya terengah-engah dan mengeluarkan uap akibat dinginnya musim itu. Tampaknya di tengah salju yang turun dia sangat takut jika kedua orangtuanya memarahinya karena pulang larut malam yang disebabkan oleh kegiatan klub. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang juga tidak banyak.

Kini dia telah berada di distrik Namikaze yang tak lain adalah nama klannya, mengingat di ujung syalnya terdapat lambang klannya

Tep tep tep!

"Huh..huh...huh...akhirnya..- sampai juga huh...huh..huh.." akhirnya gadis tersebut baru tiba tepat di depan rumahnya dengan nafas yang memburu dengan membungkukkan badannya karena kelelahan.

Cklek! kriett!

"Tadaima.."

Tak ada yang menjawab salamnya, bahkan ruangan tampak gelap karena penerangannya tidak dinyalakan

"Are...tidak ada orang? Apakah mereka sudah tidur? Dan juga mungkin adanya pemadaman " gumam gadis itu sambil meraba-raba dinding berusaha untuk menemukan saklar penerangan. Namun tampaknya karena kurang penerangan dia sering kali menabrak benda yang berada di depannya.

'Dimana Saklarnya?' Pikirnya dengan terus meraba dinding di depannya.

'Ah..ini dia' pikirnya sembari menyalakan saklar tersebut, dan taraaa dia terkejut dengan banyak suara riuh yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Ctek!

Treeeeeetttt!

""""OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARU-CHAN"""""

"HUWAAAAA..."

Brukk!

Begitulah yang mereka lakukan selaku dalang dari penyebab terkejutnya gadis itu, sedangkan sang gadis terjatuh dan hanya dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi melongo dengan mulut terbuka tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahahaha...sepertinya kau sangat kaget sekali ya Naru-chan" tutur pemuda yang kira-kira adalah kakaknya, laki-laki itu memiliki surai hitam panjang yang style dan panjangnya mirip dengan laki-laki di sampingnya, hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah warna rambut dan tingginya yang lebih tinggi pria berambut pirang. Nama pemuda itu adalah Menma Namikaze sedangkan yang pirang adalah Minato Namikaze, kepala keluarga Namikaze.

"Ahahaha...sepertinya kita terlalu berlebihan Kaa-san" ucap pemuda lain sepertinya 5 tahun lebih tua dari si duren hitam dengan si pirang Twintail di hadapannya. Dia adalah kakak tertua, namanya adalah Arashi Namikaze, rambutnya bertipe Spike berwarna merah seperti si cantik yang berada di sampingnya yaitu ibunya sendiri, Kushina Namikaze.

Lalu si perempuan Twintail pirang itu hanyalah dapat tercengang mengenai kejadian barusan. "Yo..Naru-chan biar kubantu" Ucap laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang merupakan kakaknya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Menma Ni-Chan?!" Cicitnya sembari menerima uluran dari pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Sekali lagi Outanjoubi Omedeto Naru-chan" tutur sang kepala Keluarga tak lupa dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya diikuti yang lainnya bahkan yang sedang Ultah.

"A-Arigatou Tou-chan, dan semuanya"

Gadis tersebut mengucapkan terimakasih kepada anggota keluarganya yang merayakannya, bahkan Ayahnya yang merupakan kepala klan Namikaze mengambil libur untuk acara Ultah Puterinya,

Namun ada juga yang terlihat murung, sepertinya dia sangat iri terhadap adiknya, dia adalah laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang panjang.

"Oh ya-"

Seorang perempuan berambut merah berucap namun menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia lalu membisiki anak sulung dan anak bungsunya serta suaminya entah mengapa.

"1...2...3..."

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MENMA-CHAN /ONII-CHAN"

Sontak pemuda yang memiliki nama Menma langsung terkejut tak lupa dengan mata yang membulat, dia berpikir bahwa semua anggota keluarganya lupa dengan hari ultahnya juga padahal dia lahir di hari yang sama dengan Naruko.

"Ap-apa? Aku kira semuanya telah melupakan ulang tahunku" Gumamnya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Menma-chan kamu kan lahirnya bersamaan dengan Naru-chan mana mungkin kami juga melupakan ulang tahunmu" Ujar si perempuan pendamping dari kepala Keluarga Namikaze sekaligus ibu dari tiga anak tersebut.

Lalu dia mengganti raut wajah terkejutnya menjadi senyuman, "Arigatou semuanya" Ucapnya, lalu mereka melanjutkan acara itu dengan memakan kue.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

.

.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang panjang sedang berjalan kaki, sepertinya hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub jadi dia memilih pulang di siang hari tanpa sinar matahari yang muncul menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya.

"ONII-CHANNN!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir twintail, hari ini dia membiarkan poninya menutupi dahinya sehingga mirip seperti laki-laki yang sedang berada di depannya.

"Naru-chan?" Gumamnya sembari melihat kebelakang, ternyata orang yang memanggil dirinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik kembarnya sendiri, meski bukan kembar identik karena berbeda gender dan warna rambut.

Tap tap tap!

"Onii-chan, apakah sudah siap dengan pertengahan musim dingin nanti?" Tanya gadis tersebut kepada kakaknya sambil berjalan beriringan.

"Ya, ke Kuoh ya, lalu bersekolah di sana" ucapnya diikuti anggukan oleh adiknya. "Kalau Naru-chan sendiri? " Menma kini balik bertanya kepada adiknya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri masih sulit akan meninggalkan Kyoto dan pindah ke Kuoh" Jawabnya tampak sulit meninggalkan orang-orang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya di Kyoto serta teman seklan dengan dirinya.

"Begitu ya, aku merasa sama namun mau bagaimanalagi itu adalah kebijakan Tou-chan, jadi kita harus mengikutinya" Tutur Menma.

"Kita hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri " Ujarnya lagi dan terus berjalan di bawah guyuran salju, untung saja Menma memakai jaket putih berhood dari hadiah ulang tahunnya, sedangkan Naruko memakai syal jingga dan payung biru.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Kini Naruko dan Seluruh keluarganya telah berada di dalam kereta, mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan di kota Kuoh, "Onii-chan, apakah Onii-chan memikirkan tentang Kuoh? " Tanya sang gadis di samping kakaknya dengan suara lirih agar penumpang lainnya tidak terganggu

"Ya, aku memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Kota itu" jawab Menma dengan santainya.

 _"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda, kereta akan berhenti karena adanya timbunan Salju, perjalanan akan ditunda 30 menit, sekali lagi maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda"_

Tiba-tiba Kereta berhenti berlaju dikarenakan adanya timbunan salju di depan sana, jadi waktu tiba di Stasiun kota Kuoh jadi terhambat.

.

.

At New Home

.

.

"Hwaaaahhhhh...Kireii..." Ucap seorang gadis dengan wajah yang berseri-seri karena kagum telah tiba di rumah baru yang megah,

"Yah, inilah yang Tou-chan beli untuk kita tinggal di kota Kuoh ini" Tutur sang ibu, Kushina. Meski ada yang senang karena telah tiba di rumah baru, ada juga yang memasang ekspresi suntuk. Dia adalah kakak beradik yaitu Arashi dan Menma. Kelihatannya mereka ingin segera tidur mengingat mereka ini adalah kakak beradik yang serasi dimana mereka mempunyai sifat yang sama.

Ceklek!

Dengan berjalan ala zombie mereka berdua langsung menuju pintu yang baru dibuka oleh sang adik bungsu.

"Aku akan membagikan kamar, " ucap sang kepala keluarga, Minato.

Saat sudah berada di lantai dua Minato membagikan tempat tidur/kamar untuk anggota keluarganya, di lantai dua memiliki sebuah lorong dimana terdapat 5 kamar

"Di ujung sana adalah kamar Tou-san dan Kaa-san, sedangkan di kiri sini adalah Kamar Menma-chan, sedangkan di kanan adalah kamar Arashi-kun, lalu di depan adalah kamar Naru-chan terserah memilih yang kiri atau kanan" Jelas Minato membagikan tempat kamarnya dengan isterinya serta seluruh anaknya.

Tep tep tep!

"Arashi-kun? Menma-chan?" Kushina yang merupakan seorang ibu tengah heran melihat tingkah aneh yang dilakukan kedus putranya itu.

"Aku langsung tidur kaa-san ,aku mengantuk "

"Aku juga"jawab Si rambut hitam jabrik disusul dengan si rambut merah spike. Si rambut hitam menuju lorong ke pintu sebelah kiri yang merupakan kamarnya, sedangkan si rambut merah berjalan pintu yang berada di sebelah kanannya yang merupakan kamarnya.

"Kalian semua ingin minum apa?" Tanya sang ibu, kepada putrinya dan juga Ayahnya

"Aku ingin cokelat panas" ucap si bungsu, "aku Kopi saja" Balas si kepala keluarga.

.

Di kamar Menma, dia sedang tiduran di atas ranjang yang empuk itu, rasa letih dan bosannya terasa menguap setelah merasakan kasur yang empuk dan tebal itu.

Lalu dia merasa penasaran dengan luar sana, akhirnya dia menarik penutup jendela ka kanan, kemudian dia melihat ke luar.

'Sreekkk'

Salju yang turun cukup deras yang mengguyur kota Kuoh. Dia juga penasaran dengan kota ini, tampak sepi tak seperti kyoto yang sedikit ramai meski hanya kendaraannya saja. Tak lama kemudian dia tertarik untuk turun ke bawah.

Ceklek!

Setelah berada di luar ia menutup pintunya dan menuruni tangga, lalu sesuatu terjadi kepadanya. "Menma-chan?..kebetulan sekali apakah kau akan ke luar?" Tanya sang ibu yang kini berada di bawah, tepatnya di ruang tamu bersama sang bungsu dan suami.

"Iya" jawab pemuda itu singkat. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau bantu kaa-san ini?" Tanya Kushina

"Bantu apa kaa-san?" Merasa penasaran dia bertanya balik. "Tolong belikan gula dan cokelat untuk adikmu ini " Tutur Kushina.

"Untuk minuman ya"

"Benar, "

"Kalau begitu ini ayah kasih uangnya" Ucap Minato sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk Menma.

"Baiklah...kalau boleh aku juga akan membeli makanan ringan" Minato hanya dapat mengangguk memperbolehkan anaknya sesekali memakan makanan ringan

.

.

Skip

.

.

Kini Menma tengah berjalan pulang, dia telah membawa apa yang seharusnya ia beli.

"Terlalu dingin" itulah kata untuk keadaannya saat ini, entah mengapa udara di Kuoh lebih dingin daripada di Kyoto. Hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya juga telah basah dan terdapat es putih yang halus di atasnya dan itulah penyebabnya kedinginan.

"Sial kenapa aku tidak meminjam payung Naru-chan, aku benar-benar kedinginan bewwrrrrrr" dia mengumpat karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Hah..tak apalah...ini juga merupakan takdir yang harus kujalani, pasti nanti juga berakhir juga" kini umpatan yang tadinya dilontarkan berubah menjadi kalimat optimis.

'Apa itu? '

Ketika memandang ke depan ia melihat sesuatu yang mirip manusia tengah tertimbun dengan salju.

Tap tap tap!

"O-oi"

Ketika telah sampai dia sempat terkejut karena yang sedang tergeletak dan tertimbun dengan salju adalah seorang perempuan yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan gadis itu tidak tertutupi sehelai kain.

"Apa-apaan ini aku tidak bermimpi kan?" Dia berkali-kali mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat hari ini, tetapi kenyataan tidak dapat dibantah dengan hanya mengucek mata.

Gadis itu berambut merah, dia juga memiliki dada yang berukuran lumayan namun dapat membuat batangan milik Menma berdiri.

Tetapi sesegera mungkin Menma menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu, dia terlebih dulu memperhatikan keadaan gadis itu. Jika dilihat lagi dia mirip dengan ibunya, namun dia rambutnya tergerai bebas tanpa pita. Menma melakukan duduk berjongkok lalu menyentuh pipi gadis itu, tapi nihil tak ada reaksi yang berarti untuk membuat gadis itu terbangun

Lalu Menma membayangkan dirinya tengah berada di guyuran salju yang sangat dingin itu tanpa sehelai kain apalagi dengan kondisi tiduran seperti itu.

"Kasihan sekali" hanya itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi si gadis itu, lalu tangan Menma mengecek pembuluh yang berada pada tangan dan leher gadis itu.

"Denyut nadinya melemah" lagi dia masih belum percaya, akhirnya dengan pandangan positif dia mengarahkan telinganya untuk mengecek detak jantung pada dada sang gadis.

'Benar, Dia masih hidup! " lalu Menma mencopot jaketnya dan ia kenakan pada sang gadis, tanpa pikir panjang, tubuh yang berotot akibat latihan rutin itu menggendong si gadis dengan bridal style, sedangkan barang belanjaannya ia gigit.

.

.

.

Ting! tong! ting! tong!

"Sebentar"

Ceklek

"Oh Men-HUWAAAAA SIAPA DIAAA ONI-CHAN, jangan-jangan Onii-cchan sudah menjadi-" perkataan Naruko terpotong oleh bentakan sang kakak

"DIAMLAH! maaf..tetapi cepat beritahu kaa-san dia butuh pertolongan pertama" Tutur Menma, yang sedang memeluk gadis berambut merah karena jika terus menggendongnya Menma tidak akan bisa memencet bel.

"Bawa ini juga" Menma menyodorkan seplastik gula dan coklat sesuai yang disuruh ibunya tentunya juga makanan ringan miliknya, Naruko pun mengambilnya lalu dia melihat keadaan gadis yang pucat itu merasa kasihan lalu sesegera mungkin dia memberitahu ibu dan ayahnya.

.

Di kamar Menma terdapat sesosok gadis yang terbaring di sana, tubuhnya kini telah berbalut sesuatu yang hangat karena telah lama berada di guyuran salju apalagi dengan keadaan telanjang.

"Apakah dia tidak apa-apa? " tanya pemuda berambut gelap dengan raut wajah khawatir, "kukira tidak apa-apa, kaa-san telah mengecek pembuluh darahnya dan kini telah kembali normal" Ucap sang ibu.

"Menma-chan apakah kau mengenalnya? " tanya Kushina kepada anaknya.

"Tidak, tapi rasanya mengapa aku ingin menolongnya" Jawab Menma dengan jujur. "Heh...kukira onii-chan adalah orang yang egois, padahal sehari sebelum ulang tahun kita ada seorang gadis yang terjatuh di depannya, namun Onii-chan malah melewatinya begitu saja" cerocos sang adik membuat Menma jadi memucat.

"Apakah itu benar Menma-chan?" Tanya sang ibu dengan tatapan aneh seperti menginterogasi yang justru membuat Menma merinding disco.

"Entahlah" Menma mengelak namun sang ibu tetap dalam mode garangnya. "Baiklah, aku mengakuinya" ucap Menma sembari menutup matanya.

"Hmm..lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi ya Menma-chan," nasehat Kushina kepada Menma, sedangkan si bungsu hanya terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, Aku akan tidur di kamar depan kamar Naru-chan " ucap Menma, namun ketika berada di depan pintu dia berhenti dan menatap ke arah wajah gadis di atas ranjang tidurnya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya' batin Menma lalu berjalan keluar menuju kamar Kakaknya.

"Aku juga kaa-san" Naruko pun ikut keluar,

Ceklek!

"Onii-chan tunggu! "

Sontak Menma pun menghentikan langkahnya, "ada apa Naru-chan? " tanya Menma kepada adiknya. "Apakah tadi nii-chan merasakan sebuah deja vu?" Tanya sang adik, Menma tak ayalnya terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari adiknya itu.

"Ya"

"Apakah Onii-chan pernah bertemu dengannya? Sepertinya dia sangat berarti sehingga Onii-chan mau menolongnya"

"entahlah aku tak begitu ingat, tapi...sepertinya dia tampak tersiksa" balas Menma sambil mengingat wajah cantik yang tampak kesakitan milik gadis itu saat dibawah guyuran salju.

"Begitu.."

"Baiklah selanjutnya kita teruskan besok saja, aku sudah ngantuk...Hooaaammzzss" dengan disertai menguap Menma langsung menuju ke kamar yang berada di depannya tepatnya kamar sebelah kiri meninggalkan Naruko yang keberanan.

"Onii-chan itu kamarku, kamarmu di arah sebaliknya...dan juga aneka jajananmu juga kutaruh di mejamu" Tutur Naruko membenahi, sontak Menma pun berganti arah dan memasuki kamarnya

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat diatas ranjang sosok gadis yang berbaring di sana telah membuka maniknya yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambutnya, merah yang jernih namun terasa penuh rasa sakit.

"Oh..Sudah bangun ya...Ohayou.." Ucap seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah sama seperti gadis di atas ranjang.

"Uhm..ohayou?..." Gadis itu menjawab dengan suara lirih yang lembut. "Ini dimana? " tanya gadis itu tanpa mengubah posisinya yaitu masih telentang di atas ranjang.

"Kau berada di rumahku, salah satu anakku yang membawamu kesini karena kau ditemukanya telanjang di bawah guyuran salju " jelas Kushina. "Telanjang?" Gadis tersebut tiba-tiba merona dan menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ya...aku tidak tahu namun anakku yang akan menjelaskannya nanti...ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa telanjang di luar sana? Apalagi tengah turun salju" Sang istri Namikaze itu tak berhenti penasaran untuk mengetahui apa penyebab si gadis bisa telanjang.

Tiba-tiba sang gadis meneteskan mata dan itu membuat Kushina kebingungan "aahh...naaf jika membuatmu harus mengenang masa lalumu yang buruk, jika tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan" Tutur perempuan itu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mulai bercerita...saat aku pulang sekolah Keluargaku sedang dibantai oleh sekelompok exorcist dan Da-Tenshi, namun hanya aku satu-satunya yang selamat...lalu semua pakaianku dirobek paksa oleh Exorcist itu bahkan semuanya dari pakaian hingga sepatuku telah hilang, lalu ada seseorang yang menolongku, wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena tubuhnya berbalut kain hitam...kemudian aku disuruh olehnya untuk pergi sementara dirinya menahan para Exorcist itu sampai dia tidak terselamatkan...sementara aku terus berlari sampai diujung batasku" Jelas Gadis itu dengan panjang dan lebar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

"Begitu ya...lalu setelah ini kau akan pergi ke mana dan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kushina merasa sedikit tidak enak ketika menanyakannya

"Aku tidak tahu...yang jelas aku tidak boleh tertangkap oleh mereka, sebab tubuhku memiliki keistimewaan" balas gadis itu, dan lagi Kushina merasa heran ketika mendengar kata istimewa terdapat pada diri gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Aku masih belum mengerti tapi...kata mereka air mataku membuat tubuh mereka menjadi kuat 3x lipat " jelas Sang gadis. Namun Kushina masih belum mengerti.

"Contohnya saja ini..." gadis itu mengusap air matanya dengan jari telunjuknya lalu dia menyodorkannya pada Kushina. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan gadis itu Kushina langsung menjilat jari telunjuk sang gadis.

Tiba-tiba aura menguar dari tubuhnya. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Kekuatanku...kembali? " Gumam Kushina dengan terkejutnya. "Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun" tutur gadis itu.

"Hmm baiklah, oh ya kau belum memakan sesuatu kan" Ujar Kushina sedangkan sang gadis menggeleng. "Kalau begitu.." Kushina membuat sang gadis itu terduduk lalu menyandarkannya pada dinding.

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu jadi tunggulah..."

Kushina lalu menuju ke bawah untuk membuatkan bubur si gadis tanpa menutup kembali pintunya.

.

Di luar sana terdapat Menma yang baru saja selesai mandi, ketika sudah mencapai di lantai dua dia melihat pintu kamar bekas miliknya tengah terbuka.

"Yare..yare...Kaa-chan pasti lupa menutup pintu, " diapun akhirnya menuju ke kamarnya untuk menutup pintu, tetapi sebelum itu dia disuguhkan dengan perasaan aneh ketika melihat gadis yang ditolongnya kemarin malam sekarang sudah membuka matanya sembari melihat ke arah luar yang turun salju meski tak lebat seperti malam kemarin.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika berada di mulut pintu, sedangkan sang perempuan yang merasakan ada yang memperhatikan dirinya langsung menatap ke pintu. Tak beda dengan Menma, dia juga membelalakkan mata dan terlarut dalam keheningan sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Oh Menma-chan, kau pasti datang untuk melihat keadaannya bukan! " ujar sang ibu dan hanya dibalas anggukan. Setelah itu mereka memasuki kamar itu. Sesampainya di sana Kushina langsung neletakkan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sepiring bubur dan segelas air putih lalu segelas teh hangat.

"Namamu siapa? " tanya Menma tiba-tiba dengan jantung berdebar-debar, entah mengapa dia menjadi gugup ketika berada di dekat gadis itu, sepertinya gadis itu menarik baginya dari pada perempuan lain di luar sana.

"Wa-Watashi-wa Kyuubi Kurama-desu" dengan sopannya gadis itu menejamkan matanya sesaat meski jantungnya ikut berdebar-debar.

'Wahhhh perkenalan yang romantis' Batin Kushina merasa terharu dan berbunga-bunga dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tiba-tiba saja dia mempunyai keinginan untuk segera memiliki cucu.

"Aku Namikaze Menma, panggil saja Menma" Ujar Menma, tangannya bergetar karena gugup lalu dia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celananya.

"Menma-san? " Gumam gadis itu.

"Dia adalah anakku yang menyelamatkanmu...kau tahu kau adalah wanita pertama yang diselamatkan oleh putraku yang satu ini loh" Ucap Kushina dengan nada menggoda. "Sudahlah Kaa-chan" Menma hanya dapat membuang muka meski terdapat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Dan lagi saat Menma-chan membawamu, dia mungkin telah melihat seluruh bagian tubuhmu dan juga dia memelukmu dengan erat seolah-olah dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu Kurama-san" Kushina kembali menggoda gadis dihadapannya dan juga putranya. Kali ini gadis bernama lengkap Kurama Kyuubi itu memerah wajahnya tak ayalnya Menma juga.

"Apakah itu benar Menma-san?" Tanya Kurama dengan malunya.

"Iya, mungkin" Dengan tatapan membuang muka Menma mengiyakan, sontak Wajah Kurama memerah sempurna. "Jangan dianggap serius, Menma-chan selalu bercanda" Ujar Kushina diikuti anggukan oleh sang putra dan akhirnya Kurama bisa lega. "Silahkan dimakan buburnya, biar aku suapi" ujar Kushina kepada Kurama lalu dia menyuapi bubur itu sampai habis, sedangkan Menma hanya melihat Kota kuoh dari balik kaca jendela.

"Hei kau...dimana tempat tinggalmu? " tanya Menma ketika Kurama baru saja meneguk air putih dan meletakkannya pada tempatnya semula.

"A-ku...-"

"Dia sudah tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi Menma-chan" sahut Kushina memotong perkataan Kurama yang terpatah-patah. Menma membulatkan matanya karena terkejut meski pandangan matanya melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Begitu ya...lalu kaa-chan ..apa yang akan kaa-chan lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menganggapnya anak" jawab Kushina dengan entengnya sedangkan dua remaja yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Tidak, aku akan nenjadi pembantu agar-"

"TIDAK"Menma berbalik lalu membantah perkataan Kurama mentah-mentah sekaligus memotong perkataan gadis itu.

"Oh..maaf...maksudku kau terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu...kau sebaiknya bersekolah, biar nanti Tou-chan yang akan mendanaimu" tutur Menma, sedangkan Kurama hanya dapat terperangah dengan perkataan Menma barusan. Sementara Kushina hanya mengulum senyum.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, Kurama-san akan tinggal di rumah ini mulai sekarang dan akan kami sekolahkan" ucap Kushina dengan mengulum senyum.

"Arigatou"

'Itu lebih baik' pikir Menma lalu menghadap ke arah jendela lagi disertai dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Oh ya bukankah kau sudah bersekolah di kuoh ya" Ujar Kushina kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu. "Tenang saja Minato-kun akan dengan senang hati mendanaimu agar kamu bisa melanjutkan sekolah lagi" Ucap Kushina tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Um...sekali lagi Arigatou.."

.

.

One week later

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Kurama bersama dengan keluarga Namikaze, dia memperoleh banyak saudara. Contohnya saja Menma, Naruko, dan juga Arashi.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Menma dan Naruko memasuki Kuoh Gakuen. Meski di pagi hari tetap saja tidak terlihat wujud matahari yang menyinari dunia karena masih terdapat salju.

"""Ittekimasu"""

Ucap ketiga orang, dua perempuan dengan Kurama yang berada di tengah dan satu laki yang berada di samping sebelah kiri.

""Itterasai"" ucap sepasang suami-istri keluarga Namikaze.

"Aku juga akan berangkat bekerja di gereja ini...Ittekimasu" lalu seorang laki-laki berambut merah spike menyusul namun ketika sudah berada di trotoar arah mereka saling berlawanan dimana Menma, Kurama, dan Naruko menuju ke arah kiri sedangkan Arashi ke arah kanan.

""Itterasai""

.

.

.

 **Menma POV**

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan Naru-chan menjalani hari pertama di sekolahan Kuoh ini. Untunglah aku berangkat dengan Naru-chan dan Kurama jadi tidak membosankan.

Lalu aku mengingat saat waktu aku menemukan dia tertidur dengan telanjang di bawah guyuran salju. Rasanya mungkin sakit dan dingin sekali, padahal aku tidak pernah mau menolong siapapun...bagiku semua yang kulakukan hanya percuma saja.

Namun kali ini entah setiap kali aku bertatapan muka dengan Kurama aku menjadi gugup bahkan perkataan yang sengaja kurancang untuk berbincang dengannya semuanya hilang entah kemana, bukan aku saja tetapi gadis itu juga, padahl cuma satu minggu aku bersama dengannya tapi aku selalu saja ingin bersamanya. Dan lagi aku pernah berpikiran jika aku pernah bertemu dengan dia disuatu tempat tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin.

Hari ini seperti biasa adikku menguncir twintail rambut pirangnya yang indah itu tanpa pita jepit yang menjepit poninya, malahan poninya mirip dengan poniku, kami berdua mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan bawahan hitam, syal berwarna jingga dan juga payung berwarna jingga kesukaannya. Tetapi ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajah perempuan berambut merah disampingku rasanya seperti berjalan di samping Puteri bangsawan. Kurama menggerai rambutnya tetapi rambut di sisi kepalanya ia kuncir ponytail, sedangkan poni rambutnya ia sisir ke kiri tetapi yang lainnya membingkai wajahnya, dia memakai syal berwarna merah pemberian Naru-chan dan payung berwarna merah pemberian Kaa-chan. Rasanya dia sangat suka sekali dengan warna merah. **(Lihat Ignis dari Visual Novel Jingai Makyo)**

Lalu mengenai diriku sendiri, yang jelas aku memakai jaket hitam yang telah ku resletingkan dilengkapi Hoodie yang menutupi rambutku agar tidak diguyur salju, dan juga syal berwarna Merah dari Arashi. Mengapa aku tidak memberinya embel-embel nii-san? Itu karena hari ini aku sedang tidak akur dengan si landak itu.

Kami bertiga berjalan beriringan tetapi aku hanya diam saja berbeda dengan Naru-chan yang tiada hentinya berbincang-bincang dengan Kurama sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar telah memasuki gerbang Kuoh Gakuen

"Wah siapa dia? Murid baru kah?"

"Kyaaa dia tampannn"

"Gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan dengan Kyuubi-san sangat Kawaii"

"Blablabla.."

Itulah kejutan yang aku dapat dari puluhan siswa di Kuoh ini, akupun memasang ekspresi bosan, berbeda dengan Naru-chan yang justru tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Ishh...Mendoukusai...apa-apaan ini...ini sama saja dengan di Kyoto tapi ini lebih buruk karena mayoritas cewek yang bersekolah di sini,'

"Ne Kurama kenapa kebanyakan cewek yang bersekolah disini?" Tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran. Dan akupun terkejut, akhirnya dengan tanpa rasa canggung aku dapat mengatakannya.

"Oh...itu...Dulunya sekolahan ini dikhususkan untuk cewek, namun setelah pergantian kepala sekolah terjadilah peraturan yang baru" jawab Kurama dengan panjang lebar, sama halnya denganku dia juga baru sadar jika dia bisa mengucapkannya dengan jelas tanpa rasa canggung.

Kami pun saling berhadapan lalu tersenyum setelah itu tertawa ringan.

.

.

.

Tap...tap...tap...

Tiga orang berjalan bersama namun orang yang memakai seragam berjalan di belakang dengan beriringan.

"Kau akan memasuki ruangan 2-3 jadi persiapkan diri kalian, " ujar guru pengajar di depan dua orang berseragam

"Hai" jawab orang berseragam tersebut.

"Sebelumnya maaf aku belum memberitahu namaku...namaku Umino Iruka..." ujar guru yang rambutnya dikuncir mirip nanas,

"Namaku Namikaze Menma sedangkan dia adalah adikku Namikaze Naruko.."Balas Menma memberitahu nama lengkapnya dan adik kembarnya.

"Namikaze ya"

"Ini dia ruangannya, kalian tunggu disini sampai aku memanggil kalian masuk" tutur guru tersebut sedangkan dua orang yang berbeda gender yang mengenakan seragam itu mengangguk paham, lalu guru tersebut memasuli ruangan

.

 **Ruang 2-3**

.

Plekk

Guru pengajar itu meletakkan bukunya di meja lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Semuanya kembali ke tempat kalian!" Perintahnya kepada murid-murid untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dengan suara sedikit tinggi.

"Maaf sebelumnya, hari ini kalian akan mempunyai teman belajar baru...nah kalian berdua silahkan masuk" Guru itu mempersilakan dua siswa-siswi di luar untuk segera memasuki ruangan.

Tep tep tep

Tep tep tep

"Nah perkenalkan diri kalian berdua" ucap Guru bernama Iruka itu kepada dua siswa /siswi berunya

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Menma..."

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruko adiknya.." sahut Naruko memperkenalkan dirinya pada penghuni kelas.

"Hwooaaa Kakak beradik yang hampir identik!"

"Kyaaa dua Namikaze...!"

"Kawaiii"

"Handsomee!"

"Blablabla"

Iruka, Menma dan Naruko hanya dapat sweatdrop ditempat pasalnya kelas menjadi ramai lagi.

"Semuanya jangan berisik mereka belum selesai bicara!" Titah Iruka lagi sembari menodongkan buku yang dilinting, lantas semua siswa dan siswi di kelas tersebut akhirnya diam juga.

"Nah lanjutkan Namikaze-san"

"...kami berdua adalah murid pindahan dari Kyoto...kami pindah karena pekerjaan ayah kami, etto...terimakasih atas sambutannya, atto wa Yoroshiku" tutur Menma sambil menunduk.

"Ano...kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik, atto Yoroshiku"setelah mengucapkan itu Naruko menyusul Menma untuk menunduk dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdiri tegak kembali.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk di bangku yang kalian suka" ucap Iruka dengan santainya. Lantas mereka berdua memiklih bangku yang mereka sukai,

Naruko melihat bangku yang kosong di samping bangku seorang pemuda bersurai hitam raven yang menatap ke luar jendela disana. "Ano bolehkah aku duduk disini? " tanya Naruko kepada pemuda itu

"Hm" sontak banyak pemuda dan gadis yang terkejut bahkan ada juga yang memasang wajah horor. Naruko merasa bingung namun dia tidak mau tahu dan akhirnya dia duduk di bangku dekat pemuda bersurai hitam raven tersebut.

Di dalam kelas itu Menma melihat sosok Kurama yang sebelahnya terdapat tempat kosong, Menma pun mendatanginya.

Kurama yang melihat Menma berjalan ke arahnya langsung tersenyum, "bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu Kurama? " Kurama pun mengangguk memperbolehkan pemuda tersebut duduk di sebelahnya.

Beda lagi dengan pandangan orang-orang disana yang tampak terkejut dan iri karena dia telah mengenal Kurama bahkan mereka tampak sedekat itu.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng

Binyi lonceng tanda berakhirnya semua pelajaran hari ini telah berbunyi, lalu orang-orang pun segera memasukkan buku ke dalam tas mereka lalu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo Kurama" Menma mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kurama yang masih terduduk setelah baru saja memakai syal merahnya dan memegang gagang tas miliknya. Kurama sedikit terkejut setelah itu tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Menma kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan dengan romantisnya tanpa mereka sadari.

Sreeett

Di dalam ruangan masih terdapat Naruko dan pemuda bersurai hitam raven saja. "Uchiha-san? Kenapa kamu masih diam? Apakah kamu tidak ingin pulang? " tanya Naruko yang tampak bingung setelah melilitkan syal jingga miliknya sebab pemuda yang dipanggil Naruko sebagai Uchiha itu masih terdiam dengan menatap senja tanpa memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam Tas atau memakai jaketnya

"Uchiha-san? " Naruko masih bingung. "Pulanglah, biarkan aku tetap seperti ini, tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa, nantinya aku akan pulang juga" Tutur pemuda Uchiha tersebut tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Uhmmm baiklah...kalau begitu selamat bertemu besok..." ucap Naruko kepada pemuda Uchiha itu setelah itu berjalan keluar untuk menyusul kembarannya yang sedang berjalan dengan Kurama.

"Namikaze, klan keturunan Yuusha setelah Uchiha dan Senju, sekaligus pengakhir perang besar antara Yuusha dan Lucifer...klan Namikaze yang tidak boleh punah dan harus dilindungi Uchiha dan Senju" Gumam Sasuke, setelah itu dia membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya pada tasnya dan berjalan keluar, tak lupa memakai syal dan jaketnya sebelum keluar karena diluar masih turun salju.

Di luar terdapat seseorang yang berdiri dengan punggung yang menempel pada daun pintu. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam yang lurus dan panjang, panjangnya mencapai punggung. Dia memakai pakaian orang kantoran lengkap dengan jas, dasi, celana hitam dan sebuah buku serta kotak berisi kacamata.

"Apakah yang dimaksud adalah gadis Namikaze itu? " tanya Uchiha bersurai hitam raven kepada seseorang di depannya.

"Benar, dia adalah penerus kekuatan Yuusha yang sesungguhnya " ujar sosok bersurai panjang yang lurus mirip wanita.

"Namikaze Naruko" gumam Sasuke, "satu lagi Sasuke. .."tutur pria dewasa itu kepada Sang Uchiha.

"Apa itu Senju Hashirama Jii-ji?"

"Kakaknya adalah perwujudan dari naga terkuat sepanjang sejarah yang setara dengan Great Red" tutur pria bernama Hashirama tersebut.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin ada yang menandingi DD Hashirama Jii-ji" sang Uchiha itu hanya dapat terkejut mendengar penuturan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Ada, dialah Namikaze Menma, kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi karena dalam waktu dekat kau akan melihatnya meski bukan kekuatan sepenuhnya" jelas Hashirama kepada pemuda Uchiha itu. Sedangkan sang Uchiha hanya diam

"Pesanku adalah lindungi mereka berdua, sekalian keluarga Namikaze Minato jangan sampai ada yang mengambil mereka atau membunuh mereka " ujar Hashirama setelah itu tubuhnya berhambur menjadi dedaunan hijau yang diterbangkan angin.

"Dimengerti" ucap Sasuke, setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Siang telah menjadi malam, cahaya alami digantikan dengan lampu-lampu yang dibangkitkan melalui listrik. Begitu pula waktu, sudah dua minggu lebihMenma dan Naruko bersekolah di Kuoh, mereka juga sudah mengenali seluk beluk sekolah itu, serta berteman dengan orang-orang meskipun dominan perempuan, setidaknya lebih dari 10 laki-laki yang bersekolah di sana.

Di sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua terdapat acara makan malam yang tampak tenang dan penuh khidmad. Namun lirikan mata si laki-laki berambut merah penuh intens kepada seorang wanita yang menjadi pendamping kepala keluarga Namikaze, alias ibunya sendiri, pandangan matanya penuh selidik entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Tak lama kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan memakan makanannya kembali.

"Tou-chan sebentar lagi Natal bukan? Apakah kita tidak membeli pohon natal? " usul sang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir Twintail dengan tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan, besok kita akan membelinya" ucap Minato sebagai seorang ayah, tetapi kedua putranya malah diam saja.

"Menma-chan, Arashi ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak menghabiskan makanan yang ibu buat? Apakah kalian tidak suka? " tanya Kushina, dia merasa risih melihat kedua putranya tidak menghabiskan makanan mereka bahkan setengah pun tidak sampai.

"Tidak kaa-san, aku suka hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak badan saja" ujar Menma dengan lesunya. Melihat hal itu Kurama merasa sedih.

"Mungkin itu tadi karena kecerobohanku yang tidak memakai jaket saat pulang jadi aku sedikit tidak enak badan" lanjut Menma melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi kamu harusnya memakai jaketmu sementara masih turun salju" kini ucapan Kurama yang membuat Menma makin menyesal.

"Baiklah, Terimakasih atas makanannya" ucap Menma sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, setelah itu dia melangkah untuk menaiki tangga.

"Menma-chan? Kau mau kemana? " tanya sang ayah sedikit khawatir. "Ke kamar, aku mau istirahat agar tubuhku agak baikan" ucap Menma mengutarakan alasannya.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya" ucap Kurama kemudian lalu pergi ke lantai dua menyusul Menma. Sedangkan orang yang berada di sekitar meja makan hanya melihat Kurama berlari kecil menuju ke lantai atas.

.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu tengah dibuka oleh seseorang hingga memunculkan seorang gadis yang berumur 16 tahun dengan ciri-ciri serba merah.

"Menma-kun?! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? " Tanya gadis tersebut dengan ragu-ragu di mulut pintu dengan tangan kanan masih memegang kenop pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir, ini hanyalah masuk angin biasa" Ujar Menma tengah memakai jaketnya yang berwarna abu-abu, Dirinya terlihat kedinginan apalagi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Tidak mungkin, wajahmu terlihat pucat begitu" Kurama menyangkal perkataan Menma yang seolah-olah manusia yang lebih kuat dari siapapun.

Tep tep tep

Awalnya ragu tetapi dengan sedikit paksaan oleh dirinya sendiri Kurama melangkah ke arah Menma yang kini telah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lembut miliknya.

"Lihat aku, biar kuperiksa apakah Kamu demam atau tidak " dengan lembut Kurama berkata kepada Menma. Menma hanya menuruti permintaan Kurama, lantas dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata ruby Kurama.

Tep

Dua dahi saling bersinggungan, namun sang gadis menutup mata seperti merasakan sesuatu. Lalu Menma hanya melebarkan matanya dan suhu di tubuhnya perlahan-lahan naik.

"Ugh...panas...sepertinya memang benar Kamu sedang demam Menma-kun...um...sebentar biar aku mengambil kompres dan air" dengan tergesa-gesa Kurama langsung keluar ruangan tanpa menutup kembali pintu. Sementara Menma masih dalam keterkejutannya, tak lama kemudian dia menyentuh keningnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

.

Tep tep tep

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis memasuki ruangan sembari membawa baskom berisi air dan juga kompres untuk Menma yang terkena demam.

"Berbaringlah! " Kurama menyuruh Menma untuk berbaring. Menma pun menurutinya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Kurama memeras kain kompres yang telah dicelupkan pada air di baskom tersebut, lalu dia meletakkan kain kompres tersebut ke dahi Menma.

Sess

Bagaikan es, saat kain kompres tersebut menyentuh dahi Menma, Menma merasa seperti diberi es batu.

"Dingin sekali Kurama. " Ucap Menma yang semakin menarik Selimut.

"Hmph...salah sendiri tadi sok-sokan tidak memakai jaket pas perjalanan pulang tadi...nikmati saja" Kurama malah mengelak dengan memandang ke arah lain seperti mengacuhkan perkataan Menma barusan.

"Kau jahat sekali Kurama, perhatian dikitlah" Ujar Menma sambil menatap pada wajah cantik Kurama.

"Sudah tuh,"

Menma tahu jika Kurama mengompres dirinya merupakan perhatian yang Kurama berikan untuknya.

"Hm, baiklah-baiklah...setidaknya tidurlah disini semalam saja" Ujar Menma sedikit memohon, Kurama yang merasa bingung menoleh ke arah Menma.

"Apa maksudmu Menma-kun?"

"Tidurlah disini,...em...di atas kasur...ini" dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Menma mengutarakan ucapannya.

Beberapa detik Kurama mencerna perkataan Menma, setelah tahu jawabannya wajah Kurama memerah padam.

"HEEEHHHH!"

"K-Kurama jangan keras-keras nanti ada yang dengar!...dan juga pintu itu belum kau tutup! " Menma meracau pelan karena teriakan Kurama yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"Biarlah, lagi pula kau bukanlah suamiku, jadi mana mungkin kita bisa tidur satu ranjang baka" Dengan wajah yang perlahan mendingin itu Kurama memberi jawabannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kita akan berbatasan,...jadi pasti aman-aman saja" Ujar Menma kemudian.

"Tidak mau, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku saja" Ujar Kurama kemudian sembari melangkah keluar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti dengan ucapan seperti memohon dari Menma.

"K-Kalau begitu temani aku sampai aku bisa tidur...pleasee..."

Di belakang pintu Kurama sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya untuk perkataan Menma.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu" Dengan sedikit ulasan senyum Kurama memutuskan untuk menemani Menma, tak ayalnya wajah Menma berseri-seri.

"Arigatou, Kurama-chan! " dengan ucapan barusan kedua pipi Kurama terdapat semburat merah, lalu Kurama berjalan mendekati Menma dengan wajah menunduk menahan malu. Kemudian dia mengambil kursi belajar milik Menma yang ditarik ke samping kanan ranjang milik Menma, lalu dia mendudukinya dan menghadap ke arah Menma.

Mereka berdua saling tatap secara intens, Iris merah Ruby bertemu dengan Iris Biru Shappire. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama Kurama dan Menma saling menatap mata lawan bicara masing-masing, serta cukup lama pula mereka berdua terdiam di dalam dilema.

"A-ano..." orang pertama yang membuka obrolan adalah Kurama dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Lusa adalah natal, apakah kamu ingin menemaniku membeli bahan untuk kue besok? -jika tidak bisa maka tidak apa-apa" Ujar Kurama mirip desisan tanpa melirik wajah Menma.

"Tentu saja, lagian dengan adanya aku semuanya akan lebih baik" Balas Menma, Kurama sedikit terkejut lalu dia tersenyum sembari menatap mata Menma. Lagi-lagi iris merah rubi bertemu dengan biru safir, kemungkinan besar kedua warna itu bersatu dan melahirkan warna Violet.

Mereka berdua melanjutkannya hingga larut malam. Mereka berbicara tentang kesukaan, hobi dan juga mengenai kehidupan Kurama sebelum bertemu dwngan Menma dan Keluarga Namikaze.

Meskipun sedikit menyakitkan ketika ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Kurama tetap menceritakannya dengan mata berlinang air mata. Menma merasa simpati terhadap Kurama, bahkan mungkin empati sehingga dia menghapus air mata Kurama menggunakan jarinya.

"Kurama, Sekarang sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu untuk persiapan besok, lagian besok kita masih sekolah jadi kau harus bangun pagi...dan juga..."

"Kyo mo Arigatou..." Ucap Menma kepada Kurama, dia merasa tidak enak membiarkan gadis yang telah mengisi kehidupannya itu diajaknya mengobrol hingga larut malam. Tentu saja itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan gadis seperti Kurama.

"Tidak Menma-kun, aku akan berada disini menjagamu...jika perlu besok aku juga tidak masuk sekolah saja..." perkataan Kurama yang barusan ia katakan itu seperti tekad jadi, mau tidak mau Menma hanya bisa membiarkannya.

"Kalau begitu, Tidurlah di ranjang, biar aku tidur di karpet saja -"

"Tidak, Menma-kun kan sedang sakit, tidak baik tidur di temoat yang dingin, apalagi dengan kondisi seperti itu" Kurama menyela apa yang dikatakan oleh Menma, sepertinya hanya cara membiarkannya lah yang dapat dilakukan oleh Menma.

"Aku akan menjagamu, jadi Menma-kun harus tidur...itu HARUS..." Perkataan Kurama bagaikan tata tertib yang harus dipatuhi oleh Menma.

"Huhh...Wakatta" Balas Menma diikuti dengan desahan pasrahnya.

"Kalau begitu...Oyasumin Kurama" Menma berkata kepada Kurama seperti ucapan "good night" jika dalam bahasa inggris.

"Oyasuminasai Menma-kun" Kurama membalas perkataan Menma. Lantas Menma menutup kelopak matanya untuk tidur, Sedangkan Kurama hanya melirik Menma dengan tersenyum lembut.

'Apakah suatu saat nanti aku bisa bersamanya Kami-sama? ' batin Kurama setengah berdoa. Rasanya dia ingin sekali berada di dekat Menma dan terus berada di sampingnya.

'Ah tidur saja" tiba-tiba Kurama menguap dengan telapak tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya.

Sreett

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya diatas sisi ranjang, setelah itu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang terlipat itu dengan mata terpejam.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam Kurama dan Menma terlelap dan menyelam di mimpi masing-masing, tetapi salah satu terbangun karena merasa tidak nyaman dsngan posisinya saat ini.

"Emmnnnggghhh..." yang terbangun adalah seorang gadis berambut merah, saat ini dia merasakan kakinya kesemutan. Lantas dia bangkit dan melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Di dinding terlihat jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah 2 dan jarum panjang menunjuk arah 7. Lantas Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kasur dengan tatapan kosong karena masih mengantuk tanpa menghiraukan rasa kesemutan pada kakinya.

"Masih pagi" dengan suara berat gadis itu berkata, lalu dia menaiki ranjang dan tidur di atas ranjang dengan tangan kiri sebagai bantalnya. Tak ayalnya Kurama tidak menyadari bahwa Dia dan Menma tidur dengan berhadapan dengan posisi agak telungkup.

.

.

.

Sreett

Sinar mentari telah menyoroti wajah dan tubuh dua sosok berwujud manusia yang berbeda gender di sana. Pertama-tama, Mata sang lelaki berambut hitamlah yang terbuka. Berkali-kali dia mengedipkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Setelah mendapatkan penglihatan yang jelas tetap saja dia tidak bergerak seperti apapun. Dia hanya terpaku oleh sebuah objek. Dia melihat wajah cantik seorang gadis yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di depannya, apalagi dia memakai selimut milik Menma sehingga selimut satu untuk berdua.

Rasa aneh menyelimuti dirinya, itu bukanlah hal negatif. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membelai wajah Gadis berambut merah menggunakan telapqk tangannya.

Meskipun begitu gadis itu tidak bangun juga. Rasa aneh lain ikut menyelimuti diri laki-laki itu. Kedua, dia mengarahkan wajahnya hingga di dekat wajah sang gadis. Anehnya lagi sang gadis sedang mengigau, Dia mengulurkan kedua lengannya lalu melingkari leher Menma, kemudian dia menarik wajah Menma hingga kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Kulit yang bersentuhan bukanlah kulit biasa, melainkan bibir mereka menempel dengan erat. Menma hanya dapat terkejut dan tidak ingin bergerak, sebab perasaan lain yang baru saja menyelimuti tubuhnya adalah perasaan apa itu yang dinamakan ciuman.

Mata merah rubi telah terlihat dari persembunyiannya, lantas Menma menarik tautan bibirnya hingga dia dapat memandang iris rubi sang pemilik bibir yang barusan bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"Menma-kun? " Kurama masih setengah sadar, sementara Menma malah bingung dengan situasinya saat ini. Dia hanya dapat menatap bodoh wajah gadis di bawahnya tersebut.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya Kurama memerah wajahnya karena malu, dia juga tidak sadar jika dia baru saja mendapatkan first kiss dengan Menma.

"A-apa ya-yang kamu la-lakukan di atasku me-Menma-kun? " Kurama hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara dengan tergagap. Menma malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kurama.

Kurama juga baru sadar jika kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Menma, lantas dia menarik kembali kedua tangannya dan bangun dari acara tidurnya.

"Sepertinya sudah jam 6 , jadi kita harus berangkat" ujar Menma setelah sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan bersama Kurama, itu adalah momen yang hanya dapat diingat oleh Menma.

Lalu Menma berjalan untuk mengambil handuk di lemari pakaian, "t-tapi bukannya kamu masih sakit Menma-kun? " merasa sedikit khawatir Kurama menanyakan keadaan Menma dengan wajah masih merona.

"Aku sudah sembuh, jadi ayo berangkat sekolah Kurama, dan juga terimakasih karena telah menjagaku.." Tutur Menma sembari melihat wajah Cantik Kurama ketika blushing.

"H-Hai'" Kurama hanya dapat mengangguk di atas ranjang milik Menma.

.

.

.

"""Ittekimasu"""

""Itterasai""

Terlihat tiga orang remaja sedang berpakaian rapi dibalut blazer dan dileher mereka terdapat syal, dan yang lebih mengesankan lagi adalah mereka memakai dua payung. Tentu saja satu di antara mereka tidak mendapatkan payung.

Tep tep Sreett

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan berambut merah diikat ponytail mendekatkan diri pada laki-laki seusianya yang memiliki rambut hitam jabrik. Dia menarik payungnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu untuk memayungi dirinya dan laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kurama! ?" Menma hanya dapat terkejut saat melihat Kurama memayungi dirinya dan Kurama sendiri.

"J-jika kamu sakit lagi maka aku juga yang repot" Tutur Kurama pada Menma, lantas Menma hanya dapat terpukau mendengarnya, apalagi ketika melihat wajah Kurama yang terdapat semburat merah di pipinya.

Sementara gadis berambut pirang diikat twintail yang berjarak sekitar dua meter dari mereka berdua hanya menggeram menahan marah.

"Grrrrr..."

'Kurama!jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Menma nii-chan jika kau masih ingin hidup!" Naruko hanya dapat membatin ria.

.

.

.

Salju yang turun menjadi lebih tipis karena waktu telah berlalu disertai dengan suhu yang perlahan meningkat tidak terlalu drastis. Saat di Sekolahan Menma dan Kurama selalu bersama entah di kantin, di perpustakaan, ataupun di kelas, kecuali saat pelajaran olahraga karena ruangan olahraganya berbeda tempat, sedangkan si gadis berambut pirang Twintail hanya dapat berdiam diri sambil menjaga jarak dengannya, tentu saja dengan kondisi hati yang tidak tenang dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat tidak terlihat memikirkan apapun.

"Menma-kun, apakah sepulang sekolah kamu bisa menemaniku berbelanja? " Kurama bertanya kepada seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan dirinya secara beriringan.

"Tentu saja Kurama, Aku kan sudah berjanji" Balas Menma dengan disertai senyuman tulus.

Di belakang mereka berdua terdapat gadis pirang Twintail sedang membawa buku yang dipeluk di dadanya, dan juga sebuah plastik hitam yang bisa diperkirakan dalamnya berisi makanan. Dilihat dari ekspresinya kelihatannya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kenapa Nii-chan selalu berduaan dengan Kurama? Padahal aku ingin selalu bersamanya, aku ingin seperti dulu, selalu bermain bersama dengannya' raut wajahnya tampak murung, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Menma dan Kurama terus. Jadi, dia pergi ke atap untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Cklek

Gadis itu menutup pintu setelah berada di atap. Kala dia melihat kursi kosong panjang di dekat penghalang /pagar dia langsung menuju ke sana dan membersihkannya dari salju , lantas diapun duduk tanpa memperdulikan roknya nanti basah ataupun dirinya kedinginan karena salju yang masih turun dari langit.

Sett

Setelah itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam plastik hitam yang dibawanya. Dia mengeluarkan roti isi yang terlihat enak itu, tak perlu waktu lama diapun mencomotnya.

Tak disadarinya ada sosok lain yang tak jauh darinya, laki-laki itu berwajah datar bak lantai kamar mandi. Saat itu dibalik wajah datarnya dia terkesan dengan sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

'Kenapa dia ada disini? ' batinnya

Gleg

"Oh! " dia melirik ke arah kiri, dan ternyata dia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Uchiha-Kun!?" Gumamnya setengah bertanya-tanya, mengapa dia berada di sini? dan apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja Sasuke, lagian kita ini teman sekelas bukan? " Pemuda itu memperingati Naruko agar memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Uhm, baiklah..." Naruko mengangguk, setelah itu dia tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada urusan? " ini sangat jarang didengar oleh Naruko, Sasuke bertanya kepada siswi lain yang bahkan baru mengenalinya sekitar 2 minggu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku bakalan membantu kedua orangtuaku untuk natal besok..." Balas Naruko setengah berpikir.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali ya..." gumam Uchiha muda itu.

"A-Ano,...memangnya kamu sedang apa setelah pulang sekolah nanti? " kini Giliran Naruko balik bertanya kepada Uchiha itu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu membeli bahan makanan serta perlengkapan untuk natal besok tetapi hanya hiasannya saja...selain itu aku tidak dapat membuat pudding kecuali Aniki, sayangnya Aniki pulang kerja terlalu larut malam, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri...namun itu mustahil untuk satu orang bukan!?" Sasuke menjawab dengan panjang lebar, Naruko sempat terkejut lagi ketika dia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke sedikit lebih lama.

"Apakah kau tidak meminta kakakmu saja untuk membantu kedua orang tuamu? " Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan Menma, tapi yang jelas dia ingin menyelidiki tentang sifat Menma.

"Benar juga, Aku akan meminta izin dari Ayahku agar bisa keluar rumah dan menemanimu berbelanja" Ujar Naruko.

"Namikaze,...-boleh kupanggil Naruko saja? " Tanya Sasuke, dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Naruko.

"Aku berterimakasih, tapi apakah kau tidak mempunyai saudara lain selain Menma untuk membantu keluargamu? "

"Ada dia Aniki tertua, namanya Namikaze Arashi, tapi dia bekerja hingga pulangnya saat senja, terkadang hingga larut malam, tenang saja masih ada Kurama yang membantu kedua orangtuaku..." Jelas Naruko.

"Kurama? Maksudmu Kyuubi-san? "

"Benar, dia adalah etto...bisa dikatakan dia itu tunangan Nii-chan, aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Kedua orangtuaku waktu itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menjadikan Nii-chan dan Kurama sepasang tunangan dan akan berlanjut ke pelaminan, " Naruko mengungkapkannya dengan wajah sedih dan suara melirih.

"Kenapa kau jadi murung seperti itu Naruko? " Sasuke merasa bersimpati kepada Kurama, sepertinya dia semakin bisa terbuka dengan gadis itu, apalagi dia memanggil gadis itu dengan nama depan tanpa imbuhan 'san'

"Tentu saja aku begitu, bagaimana tidak jika Menma Nii-chan terus dan terus bersama dengan Kurama, selain itu dia tidak pernah melirikku ataupun memikirkanku samasekali" Tiba-tiba saja dia menumpahkan air matanya karena barusan dia mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneg yang memenuhi hatinya saat itu.

"Heh cuma itu ternyata, ...kuberitahu kau sesuatu, Kau bukanlah anak-anak lagi, kau sudah memiliki sikap kedewasaan...dan juga aku akan menjadi temanmu" Tutur Sasuke dengan panjang lebar sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Naruko hanya dapat terpaku mendengarkannya. Lagi-lagi dia menumpahkan air matanya, kali ini lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

Grebb

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendekap tubuh Uchiha itu, Sang Uchiha hanya dapat terperanjat dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah ia dapat dari keluarganya ataupun kakaknya.

Lantas Sasuke juga membalas pelukan Naruko karena pelukannya itu terlalu nyaman dan tidak ingin ia lepas bagaikan pelukan ibundanya.

"Naruko, disini dingin karena masih turun salju..jadi...ayo masuk ke dalam, sebentar lagi Bel istirahat akan berakhir..." Imbuh Sasuke di sela pelukan hangatnya.

Naruko baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu, dia ingin berontak tapi dia merasa aneh entah kenapa Uchiha yang memeluk dirinya itu bisa selunak dan sehangat ini, meski dibawah guyuran salju tipis. Naruko merasa nyaman di dekapan Sasuke, akhirnya dia malah mempererat pelukannya.

Sasuke juga baru sadar jika ada sesuatu yang menonjol di bawah dadanya semakin menekan. Wajahnya terdapat semburat merah, sepertinya hawa dingin yang berada di sekitar mereka berdua berubah menjadi hangat, seolah-olah kehangatan musim semi telah mereka rasakan sebelum waktunya.

Mereka berpelukan tidak terlalu lama, pertama yang melepaskan pelukan adalah Sasuke karena bunyi bel telah memperingati mereka.

"Sasuke-kun!?" Gumam Naruko, dia bahkan heran kenapa Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo pergi ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi...oh!.."Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto untuknya, tetapi saat itu dia melihat salju yang menempel di rambut pirangnya.

Srett

Sasuke menyisir rambut pirang gadis tersebut dengan cukup halus, dia merasakan di telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin itu menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

"Rambutmu indah sekali" Gumam Sasuke secara tidak sadar.

"Oh! Apa yang barusan kukatakan Naruko? " Bahkan Uchiha itu bertanya kepada Naruko karena dia mengucapkannya secara tak sadar.

Naruko masih tidak percaya, dia hanya bengong sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke berikan untuknya.

"Tadi kamu bilang, Rambutku Indah" Cicit Naruko setengah malu tanpa melirik wajah Sasuke.

"benar! , aku baru ingat" Ujar Sasuke sambil merapikan rambutnya karena ada salju yang menempel disana.

"Aku tidak percaya jika rambutku yang tebal seperti senar ini terlihat indah, aku tidak menyukai warna kuning" ucap Naruko .

"Kenapa begitu? , Padahal rambutmu itu sangatlah indah, lembut, dan juga tampak bercahaya..." Sasuke memuji Naruko sekaligus memperingati pemilik rambut itu untuk bersyukur.

"Jika Sasuke-kun yang bilang seperti itu, tidak apa" Ucap Naruko disertai Senyuman.

"Sebentar, sebelum masuk ke kelas usahakan wajahmu tidak dinodai apapun" ujar Sasuke dengan datarnya sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celananya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat turun agar tudak masuk angin entar" tuturnya sekali lagi sambil berjalan ke arah Pintu setelah sapu tangan yang ia berikan kepada gadis itu diambil oleh gadis tersebut.

"T-tunggu! Kenapa Sasuke-kun ingin berteman denganku!?" Sebelum Sasuke sampai di depan pintu terlebih dahulu Naruko melontarkan pertanyaan lagi untuk laki-laki itu.

"Karena itu adalah tugasku!" Sasuke menjawabnya tanpa berbalik arah dan dengan memunggungi Naruko.

'Bodoh kenapa aku jujur sekali?!' Racaunya dalam hati.

"Tugas?"

"Maksudku itu adalah tugasku untuk memperbaiki sikapku, dan juga alasan lainnya adalah karena aku ingin melindungimu serta dulu Ayahmu pernah Menolong Ayahku dulu saat menghadapi kesulitan...oleh karena itu...aku ingin membalas kebaikannya" Ujar Sasuke kemudian tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Begitu ya" Gumam Naruko paham.

'Semoga suatu saat aku bisa seperti Itachi' batin Sasuke kemudian sambil melangkah untuk mengikuti pelajaran disusul Naruko kemudian.

.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, itu berarti waktunya untuk mempersiapkan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan untuk menyambut natal dan tahun baru. Bukan itu saja, hari Liburan sekolah telah diumumkan dan liburannya adalah 2 minggu.

Empat sosok manusia berjalan bersebelahan. Mereka adalah Menma berjalan beriringan dengan Kurama, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Naruko.

"O-OI Sasuke! Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan adikku hah? " Tanya Menma dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sepulang sekolah aku dan Naruko akan berkencan jadi tenang saja selama ada aku dia tidak akan diganggu oleh manusia manapun " balas Sasuke dengan panjang lebar, Lantas yang terjadi dengan Naruko adakah wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Waaahhhh! Omedeto Naru" Tutur Kurama yang berlawanan dengan Menma. Menma hanya dapat memukul dahinya dengan pelan.

Naruko baru sadar jika Kurama tidak sepenuhnya tidak perhatian dengannya, apalagi dia bisa mengucapkan'selamat' kepada Naruko dengan senyuman. Naruko juga menyadari sesuatu ketika dia melihat ekspresi tersiksa Kurama ketika Menma membawanya ke rumahnya.

"Uhm...gomen Kurama" Tiba-tiba saja dia Meminta maaf, Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk apa?"Kurama bingung kenapa Naruko meminta maaf kepadanya, padahal Naruko tidak pernah menyakiti atau memperlakukan buruk Kurama.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja" ujar Naruko dengan tersenyum simpul. Kurama sendiri hanya mengangguk paham.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan serius Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tentang kalian berdua" Naruko berkata lagi, kali ini untuk Menma dan Kurama.

"Menma Nii-chan akan...Ditunangkan dengan..." Naruko berkata namun berniat menggantungkan perkataannya. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum simpul saat mengatakannya.

Kurama hanya memasang raut sedih, dia tahu jika permintaan maaf Naruko adalah untuk ini. 'Begitu ya, ternyata ini yang dia maksud tadi' batin Kurama. Lantas yang terjadi dengan Menma adalah sama, mereka berpikir jika Mereka berdua akan berpisah karena ketentuan kepala keluarga.

"Sebenarnya orang yang ditunangkan Nii-chan adalah...Kyuubi Kurama" wajah Naruko semakin ceria ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

""APA!"" Kurama dan Menma pun terkejut karena pemikiran negatif mereka tidak menjadi kenyataan, mereka berdua baru tahu kenyataan di balik senyum simpul Naruko.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Menma dan Kurama membeli perlengkapan seperti hiasan natal dan bahan untuk membuat pudding(tanpa berganti pakaian), akan tetapi mereka berdua tidak sadar jika Mereka berada di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruko berbelanja. Sasuke memakai baju biru dongker berlambang Uchiha dan celana jeans ditambah syal biru, sedangkan Naruko memakai baju merah bergambar kelinci dan rok jingga bergaris kotak-kotak merah, ditambah sebuah payung yang memayungi mereka dari Salju yang turun.

Mereka akhirnya baru menyadarinya saat berpapasan di pintu masuk. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbelanja bersama, bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke dan Menma bersaing tentang kemesraan pasangan masing-masing.

Dua jam telah berlalu, saatnya untuk empat sejoli itu pulang ke rumah. Di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka terdiam tanpa berkata sepatah katapun dikarenakan faktor kelelahan, hingga Menma mengawali pembicaraan dengan bertanya.

"Malam ini kau tidak keluar rumah?"

"Tidak" Pertanyaan Menma tersebut dijawab dengan satu kata oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa? "

"Karena itu merepotkan, " Balas Sasuke lagi tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri? " Sasuke berbalik bertanya kepada Menma.

"Tidak, kau benar itu terlalu merepotkan, mungkin aku akan melihat acara tv atau tidur, " BalasMenma disertai alasannya.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau malam ini aku pergi ke rumahmu? " Naruko membuka mulutnya dengan bertanya.

"Tentu tapi, apakah boleh kau keluar malam? "

"Tentu saja asalkan ada orang yang menemaniku" Naruko membalas dengan disertai senyuman khas miliknya.

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan bertamu ke rumahmu untuk menjemputmu" Ujar Sasuke,

"Hihihi jarang sekali kamu lebih terbuka dengan orang lain Uchiha-san" Kurama dari tadi tidak berkata apapun dan hanya mendengar saja, kali ini dia akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Sasuke saja, dan tentang pertanyaanmu tadi...aku tidak tahu ..." Balas Sasuke. Menma merasa heran, jadi dia ingin bertanya mengenai kehidupan Sasuke

"Oi Sasuke, Kenapa kau tidak bersama Kakakmu? " tanyanya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Dia telah memiliki rumah tangga sendiri, dan membuatku harus mandiri, itulah takdir Uchiha" Balas Sasuke dengan tenang, padahal dia sedang kelelahan karena sibuk bersaing dengan Menma hampir tanpa henti.

"Lalu orangtuamu? " Menma melontarkan pertanyaan lagi karena masih belum puas.

"Mereka berdua telah meninggal satu tahun lalu" ketika mengatakan itu wajahnya menggelap, tampaknya itu adalah ingatan paling buruk yang tidak harus ia ingat lagi.

"Maaf" merasa bersalah Menma mengucapkan maaf kepada Uchiha itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya Aku dan Kakakku adalah klan terakhir dari Uchiha" Sasuke berkata dengan tenang dan datar seperti biasa.

"Lalu kamu tinggal bersama siapa? " Kini giliran adik Menma lah yang bertanya.

"Bersama kakek dari ibuku" Ujar Sasuke.

"Siapa dia? " Tanya Kurama, dia merasa penasaran juga dengan kehidupan Sasuke yang begitu misterius.

"Senju Hashirama"

""HASHIRAMA-SENSEI?!"" Gumam Menma dan Kurama setengah swatdrop, lantas yang terjadi dengan Naruko adalah mulut menganga sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Te-ternyata Hashirama-sensei adalah kakek-kakek" Gumamnya kemudian.

"Benar Naruto,...dia bahkan mempunyai 4 cucu termasuk aku, sedangkan anaknya adalah 2...serta usianya mungkin sudah 80 tahun" Balas Sasuke sambil melirik Naruko.

"A-apa? " desis Menma sambil sweatdrop diikuti Kurama dan Naruko.

"Tidak masuk akal jika usianya 80 sedangkan bentuk tubuhnya dan wajahnya tampak seperti seorang laki-laki berusia 35 tahun" Ujar Naruko setengah tak percaya.

"Itu benar, sebenarnya dia itu penyihir" Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tiga orang dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Terdengar suara bel yang baru saja ditombol oleh seseorang dari luar,

"Jika bisa dipastikan yang barusan memencet tombol bel adalah Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Naruto yang sedang bermain gadget dengan game bergenre 3D Role Play, dia saat ini berada di sofa ruang tamu bersama Kurama dengan punggung saling bersinggungan. Kurama seperti biasa, memakai baju merah dan rok hitam sepaha. Di belakang Menma dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu namun bukanlah tugas? Game, ataupun PR karena dia menggunakan Gadget juga. Sepertinya Kurama sedang membaca Novel. Di ruang tamu bukan hanya Menma dan Kurama saja, namun juga ada Kepala keluarga yang sedang fokus dengan laptop beserta pendampingnya

Lalu dari atas muncul Naruko yang sudah Berpakaian rapi seperti seorang model. Menma melihatnya sekilas, dia hampir terpesona oleh kecantikan adik kembarnya itu, untung saja ada suara deheman yang tidak mengenakan dari belakang membuat Menma harus berfokus lagi pada gamenya.

Ting! tong!

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi, pertanda ada tamu yang mendatangi kediaman Namikaze

"Menma-chan bukakan pintu dan suruh tamu kita masuk ke dalam rumah" sang kepala keluarga menyuruh anaknya untuk menyuruh tamunya memasuki rumah.

"Tidak mau, aku sedang sibuk...suruh saja Kurama" Menma menolak untuk melakukan hal yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

"Tidak mau! , lihatlah Tou-san...Menma-kun malah menyuruhku!" Kurama malah mengadukannya pada Minato.

"Diamlah cabai merah! " Menma berbalik hingga melihat ke arah kepala belakang Kurama yang tertutupi rambut merahnya.

"Kamulah yang seharusnya diam konno Hentai!" Merasa tidak enak karena Menma mengatainya cabai merah emosinya melonjak dan ingin membalas perkataan Menma. Wajah mereka kini saling bertemu dengan jarak sekitar 30 cm.

"Diamlah! Dasar ayam jago! "

"Kamulah yang seharusnya diam! Dasar Kucing! "

Wajah mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat karena emosi, Menma sendiri hampir melupakan gamenya.

Sreett

Menma menengok ke arah gadget miliknya yang berada di depan perutnya.

'You are dead'

"HUWAAAAAAA!" Menma berteriak histeris ketika karakter yang digunakannya mati.

"AVATARKU MATI!" Menma meracau tak jelas hanya karena avatar gamenya mati.

"Ini salahmu Kurama! " Menma dan Kurama bangkit dari sofa, dilihat dari ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan berbeda bisa dikatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, terutama untuk Kurama karena membuat Menma marah. Saat berdiri Kurama terlebih dahulu meletakkan gadget miliknya di meja.

Tep tep

Kurama memundurkan langkah kakinya sebanyak dua langkah dengan takut-takut. Sementara Menma memasang ekspresi mengintimidasi sambil menggenggam erat gadget miliknya.

'Gawat Menma-kun marah! Ini salahku '

Bugg

Dia melemparkan gadget miliknya ke sofa. Kurama semakin was-was, mulutnya seperti dikunci hingga mengucapkan maaf saja tidak bisa.

'K-kenapa tubuhku sulit untuk digerakkan? Dan lagi kenapa mulutku seperti terkunci!?'

Jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga sesuatu terjadi pada kedua orang itu.

Syuutt

"Hoaakkk"

"Akhhh"

Bruggggg

"Oh ya tadi di sana baru saja ku pel" Ujar sang ibu di samping suaminya yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop hingga tak memandangi apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anaknya.

Di atas lantai yang licin tampak dua orang bertindihan, ironisnya yang berada di bawah adalah seorang perempuan, ditambah dengan aset di dadanya sebelah kiri dipegang oleh tangan milik laki-laki yang berada di atasnya.

Sreett

Mereka saling memandang cukup lama sebelum wajah mereka memerah karena sangat malu.

"KYAAAA HENTAI!"

Plakk

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu terdapat beberapa orang sedang duduk di sofa, di meja juga terdapat aneka camilan serta teh. Suasana di sana tampak tenang, terkecuali untuk dua orang yang sedang duduk bertiga dengan Naruko yang sedang berada di tengah sebagai penengah antara dua orang tersebut.

"Hmph"

"Hmph"

"Huhhh"

Tak berapa lama mereka berdua saling memandang dengan emosi hingga mereka memilih untuk mengacuhkan lawan masing-masing, sementara Naruko malah menghembuskan nafas berat.

Di sofa lainnya terdapat sesosok manusia berambut hitam raven yang berpakaian rapi ditambah lambang kipas putih merah tertera di punggungnya.

"Oh! Jadi kamu orangnya ya! " ujar Minato sambil tersenyum

"Benar, saya datang ke tempat anda untuk mengajak putri anda jalan-jalan ke luar, apakah anda mengizinkannya?" Setelah berkata cukup panjang Uchiha itu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja boleh Uchiha, dengan begitu kau bisa selalu berada di dekatnya" Ucap Minato disertai dengan senyuman.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, tetapi tolong panggil saya dengan nama depan saya, Sasuke-desu" dengan sopan si Sasuke mengimbuhi perkataan Minato.

"Baiklah...nah sekarang pergilah dan buat Naruko-chan senang!" Dengan disertai tawa garing Minato menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruko untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu

 **Author:Kasar sekali ya**

"Tou-san mengusirku?" Ujar Naruko kemudian meski di wajahnya terdapat semburat merah.

"Hahaha...tidak tidak, aku hanya bercanda...oh ya Sasuke- kun tolong jaga Naruko-chan ya" Tutur Minato kemudian.

Sreeett

Naruko dan Sasuke telah meninggalkan rumah itu, dan mereka berdua melakukan kencan pertama masing-masing.

Ketika Naruko telah menjauhi sofa, Pertengkaran antara Menma-Kurama terjadi lagi.

"Ini salahmu! "

"Kenapa harus aku!?"

"Karena kau membuat avatarku mati! "

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku"

"Tentu saja ada Cabai Merah!"

"Aku bukan cabai hitam dasar Anggur Hitam!"

"Dasar pedasss!"

"Dasar Masammm!"

"Anggur yang sudah masak itu Manis tahu!"

"Tapi warnamu itu hitam bukan ungu!"

"Blablabla"

"Blablabla"

Plek

Sang ibunda yang sedari tadi diam kini menepuk dahinya disertai mendengus pasrah melihat kelakuan putranya dengan putri angkatnya.

"Huhhh..mulai lagi"

'Tapi dengan begini mereka berdua sangatlah terlihat akrab, bukan hanya itu saja aku juga merasakan hal yang pernah kurasakan bersama minato dulu' pikir Kushina sembari tersenyum, akan tetapi senyum tipis itupun akhirnya berubah menjadi senyum masam karena si Menma berhasil terkena pukulan keras dari Kurama hingga dia tidak berada di sofa pagi.

Bughh!

Brugg!

"Attatata...Kurama sakit tahu!"

"Fufufu... _One Strike..._ felt thats Honey" tiba-tiba saja Kurama berubah menjadi seseorang yang Yandere, kata-katanya begitu menusuk.

Setelah itu Kurama langsung lari menuju ke lantai atas berusaha kabur dari kemarahan Menma, seolah-olah Menma itu adalah Satan.

"Mau lari kemana kau Cabai Merah!" Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Cinderella dengan sang Pangeran-ups, mungkin antara Anjing dengan Kucing.

.

Setelah berada di atas lantai mereka berdua main kejar-kejaran, Menma cukup kuwalahan karena tubuh Kurama yang lebih kecil dan langsing darinya, serta kecepatannya secepat Kucing berlari.

Sreett

Kurama berlari hingga ke lorong, di sana akhirnya Menma bisa menangkap tangan Kurama.

Tapp

Grebb

Menma mendorong Tubuh Kurama ke arah dinding lorong hingga Kurama tidak bisa lepas lagi, apalagi kedua tangannya berada diantara kepala Kurama.

Dengan susah payah Menma mengejar Kurama dan akhirnya usahanya tidak sia-sia. Menma mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kurama namun tidak sampai bersentuhan.

"Akhirnyha haku bisha menangkhapmuh... Ohime-sama! " Ucap Menma dengan nada memburu karena habis mengejar Kucing merah di depannya.

"Jika kamu...telah..menangkapku lalu...kamu mau apakan aku? " sama halnya dengan Menma, Kurama juga ngos-ngosan karena kelelahan seperti baru saja melakukan marathon 10 kilo.

Sringg

Mode Menma berubah menjadi orang yang mirip psiko

"Khukhukhu...kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu Kurama khukhukhu..." ucapannya barusan bahkan mirip seperti seorang pembegal atau preman.

Wajah Kurama semakin horror karena ketakutan hingga dia menutup matanya.

Tep tep tep

"Ada yang datang" Ujar Menma kemudian, lagi-lagi Menma harus menyeret gadis itu ke tempat pribadinya, yaitu kamarnya.

"Menma-kun!? Kenapa kamu membawaku ke kamarmu? " merasa heran Kurama bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi bercanda, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan jangan berteriak atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang biasa orang-orang inginkan dengan adegan romance" Tutur Menma mengutarakan tujuannya.

Wajah Kurama memerah karena salah mengertikan perkataan Menma barusan, bahkan dia sampai membayangkannya.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya sekarang? " Ujar Menma, Kurama memundurkan tubuhnya karena takut, pasalnya dia melihat bibir di wajah Menma yang tengah menyeringai.

"T-Ti-Tid-," Kurama tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena sesuatu telah menyentuh indra berbicara miliknya.

Matanya melebar karena terkejut, ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah bahkan sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia juga bisa merasakan suasana hati Menma, serta suasana hatinya sedikit lebih tenang meski jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Diketahui dari kejadian ini adalah Mereka sedang melakukan first Kiss yang cukup lama. Kurama merasakan kehangatan dari dekapan Menma dia hanya dapat menikmatinya dengan menutup mata sama halnya dengan orang yang mencomot bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lama hingga satu menit tanpa disertai emosi atau nafsu apapun kecuali perasaan nyaman mereka.

Menma melepaskan pelukannya serta tautan bibirnya. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut, sebenarnya itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadapmu" Ujar Menma tanpa ada kebohongan yang tercetak di matanya.

Greebb

Kurama malah memeluk Menma sambil meneteskan air mata bahagianya di pundak Menma.

"Watashi mo..."

 **Kuroyuki Note: Watashi m(Aku Juga)**

"Oh ya? Bisakah kau menunjukkan bukti perasaanmu kepadaku?" Menma tidak langsung saja percaya, dia ingin sebuah bukti.

"Jaa-" perkataan Kurama tidak jadi ia teruskan karena bibirnya tertutupi oleh jari telunjuk Menma.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang meminta bukti itu dengan sesuatu"

"He?"

Brugg

Tubuh Kurama di dorong oleh Menma ke atas ranjang, Menma membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya setara dengan wajah Kurama.

'Jangan-jangan...!'

"M Menma-kun, bukankah kita akan menghiasi ruangan dengan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sembari menunggu kepulangan Arashi-nii" tutur Kurama dengan gugupnya.

"Oh benar juga tetapi setelah ini..."

Menma terdiam sementara, Kurama hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Setelah itu dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Menma.

Wajah Menma semakin mendekat dengan wajah Kurama, tetapi Kurama hanya diam saja bahkan dia hanya menutup mata seperti sedang menikmatinya.

Tangan Menma meraih tangan Kurama kemudian jarinya masuk pada sela-sela jari Kurama, setelah itu mereka saling menggenggam.

Cep

Ternyata Menma mendaratkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kurama, sepertinya dia menjadi kecanduan setelah melakukan first kiss.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya karena didasari dengan nafsu yang tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Menma melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kurama, lantas lidah Kurama malah bergelut dengan lidah Menma. Mereka tampak semakin bernafsu hingga air liur mereka yang bersatu mengalir dari sudut bibir Kurama.

"Empphhh" Tiba-tiba saja Kurama mendesah secara tertahan. Menma tahu jika Kurama telah pada batasannya, lantas dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Kurama hingga sebuah benang saliva menjadi jembatan antara bibir Kurama dan Menma.

Menma kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Kurama dengan tangan Kirinya bersatu dengan tangan Kurama.

"Kurama, entah mengapa setelah kita melakukan ini aku ingin melindungimu dari sesuatu. .." desis Menma di samping tubuh Kurama.

"Aku juga begitu tapi...aku tidaklah mempunyai kekuatan apapun untuk itu..." ujar Kurama dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Jika begitu aku akan melindungimu" Ucap Menma dengan tersenyum manis dengan mata tertutup, Kurama hanya melihat wajah Menma dengan mengulum senyum tipis...akan tetapi dia melebarkan matanya sesaat kemudian ketika melihat sesuatu mirip butiran-butiran embun namun berwarna hitam menguar dari tubuh Menma

'Ternyata bukan hanya Air mata saja'

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu, terlihat seluruh anggota keluarga kecuali Naruko sedang bekerja keras membuat dekorasi rumah dengan seindah mungkin untuk hari Natal.

Di dapur, terlihat dua gadis yang sedang membuat masakan berupa pudding lalu dimasukkan ke freezer agar dingin. Bukan itu saja, di Ruang tamu tampak dua orang berambut hitam jabrik panjang dengan merah spike sedang berusaha menancapkan bintang di pucuk pohon natal dengan cara si merah spike memanggul si hitam jabrik di pundaknya. Sedangkan si kepala keluarga tengah menghiasi dinding dinding sebagus mungkin.

.

Lebih dari 3 jam berlalu hingga seluruh keluarga berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan berbaris 1 saf

"""Yosh"""

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seluruh keluarga Namikaze berpakaian rapi meski ridak ada yang memakai baju Santa karena seperti anak-anak saja, kegiatan pertama mereka diawali dengan menerima tamu mayoritas anak kecil, mereka menjamu tamu dengan beberapa kue dan pudding sebagai hidangannya, setelah itu bermain dengan tamu lalu terakhir adalah pemberian hadiah.

Yang tidak ada hanyalah Arashi, katanya dia ingin mengunjungi beberapa rekannya untuk sebuah tugas di luar di pagi-pagi buta ini.

.

.

.

Malampun telah tiba, matahari sepenuhnya tidak terlihat lagi. Jika Pagi tadi Ramai tamu maka malamnya adalah sepi bahkan suara jangkrik pun tidak terdengar lagi.

Ting! Tong!

"Tadaima" ucap suara dari luar, tidak salah lagi itu adalah anak tertua dari Minato.

Greebb

"Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu" tutur Kushina selaku isteri dan Ibu yang baik.

Cklek

"Ayo cepat masuk Arashi-kun" ujar sang ibu dengan lembut kepada sang anak.

"Tidak terimakasih bu dan juga maafkan atas semua kesalahanku padamu bahkan hingga saat ini pun" ujar Arashi masih saja di depan pintu tanpa berniat memasuki rumah atau hanya sekedar melangkah ke deoan saja.

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, lagian kamu sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Menma-chan dan Naru-chan hingga mereka telah SMA" Tutur sang ibu disertai dengan senyum tulus dan dibalas dwngan senyum tulus juga.

"Terimakasih kaa-san, sebagai rasa terimakasih maka..."

Cup

Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang Arashi mendaratkan ciumannya pada pipi kanan sang ibu. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali ke posisi semulanya. Samg ibu hanya dapat menyentuh pipi dimana disana pernah mendapat bentuk kasih sayang dari sang anak, setelah itu dia tersenyum kepada Arashi.

"Dan juga...Sayonara" dengan ucapan yang dikatakan Arashi barusan membuat sang ibu terkejut bahkan sampai melebarkan matanya.

Jleb

Raut wajah Kushina yang masih terkejut kini bertambah sakit lagi. Dia melihat ke perutnya, disana terdapat sebilah pedang bercahaya pendar putih yang menembus perutnya hingga melewati punggungnya.

"A-ra-shi...ke..na...pa! ?"

Crats

Brugg

Arashi mencabut pedang bercahaya yang sebelumnya ia tusukkan ke perut ibundanya. Sontak sang ibu terjatuh tak berdaya tak bernyawa dengan mata terpejam.

"Are? Tidak menghilang ya, kukira Manusia setengah iblispun akan menghilang ketika terbunuh..." gumam Arashi, dia juga melihat aura merah berbentuk butiran-butiran menguar dari tubuh ibunya.

Dari dalam Minato merasa ada yang janggal akhirnya dia memeriksa ke pintu utama.

"Aku akan melihat ke pintu utama"

Di tempat ruang makan hanya tinggal Menma, Kurama, dan Naruko saja.

"Kurama, Naru, sepertinya aku merasakan hal yang buruk dan cukup menyakitkan" Ucap Menma sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Nii-chan saja" ujar Naruko sambil mencomot potongan kue.

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh Menma-kun benar Naru, akupun merasakan hal yang menyesakkan" Kurama mengimbuhi, sama halnya dengan Menma Kurama juga menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dadanya.

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak nyaman " setelah menelan kue Naruko juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan kakaknya dan juga Kurama.

"Apakah kita harus menyusul Tou-chan? " Dua wanita yang berada di ruang tamu itu mengangguk bersamaan. Naruko dan dua orang lainnya menyudahi acara makan-makannya dengan meneguk teh hangat, setelah itu mereka beranjak dari ruang makan.

Tep tep tep!

Minato tidak meneruskan langkah kakinya ketika dia melihat darah yang berceceran di lantai, serta isterinya telah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"KUSHINA!"

Tap tap tap!

Lantas Minato berlari ke sosok isterinya yang telah tidak bernyawa lalu memeluknya tanpa perduli dengan darah yang membasahi kemejanya.

Dia melempar pandangannya ke sosok yang berada di depan pintu dengan pandangan kosong sembari memegang sebuah pedang berpendar putih berbalut darah.

"Tidak mungkin kau...membunuh ibumu sendiri kan, Arashi! " Ucap Minato disertai dengan emosi.

"Tentu saja itu aku Tou-chan, apakah Tou-chan tidak melihat pedang Seiken ku ini berlumuran darah milik kaa-san?!" Arashi berkata dengan dingin.

 **AN: Seiken (Pedang suci)**

Minato semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Arashi.

"Kenaoa kau membunuh ibumu sendiri ARASHI!" Dengan berlinang air mata Minato bertanya dengan tegas

"Karena aku Exorcist dan dia adalah iblis"

"Dasar Anak durhaka! "

Tep tep tep!

Muncul lagi tiga orang dari dalam rumah, raut wajah mereka terlihat sedih, marah, dan juga terlihat tidak terima dengan kepergian sesosok ibu dengan cara seperti itu.

"Arashi kenapa kau melakukan ini? " Menma berbicara dengan raut muka benci.

"Karena dia iblis sedangkan pekerjaanku adalah Pembantai iblis" perkataan yang dikeluarkan Arashi seperti halilintar yang menyambar dirinya.

Mata Menma kembali menatap ke jasad sang ibu, sesuatu yang tidak ia kenal memasuki pikirannya, matanya melebar dengan sempurna, sesuatu yang memasuki pikirannya adalah beberapa kejadian di masa lalu.

Ekspresinya berubah drastis, wajahnya menggelap, tangannya mengepal, dan juga tekanan energi yang sangat kuat bahkan seperti mengikat bagi Kurama dan Naruto yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa

Mata Kurama dan Minato melebar tatkala dia merasakan kekuatan yang besar itu tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Menma.

Bwusshh

Aura hitam seperti asap hitam menyelimuti tubuh Menma.

""Ini! "" batin Kurama dan Minato secara bersamaan.

'Apa ini? Kenapa Nii-chan bisa seperti ini? dan kenapa tubuhku seperti terantai? ' batin Naruko dengan sangat terkejut.

"Hohoho...ternyata Pewaris kekuatan iblis kaa-san telah bangkit ya, kekuatan yang sangat besar...sungguh menarik! " Berbeda dengan beberapa orang yang berada di belakang mulut pintu, Arashi malah sangat menikmati itu.

"Aku...sudah...mengingat, semuanya" Ucap Menma dengan terputus-putus

"Aku...akan...Membunuhmu! "

Syuuttt

Tiba-tiba saja Menma telah berada di depan Arashi dengan bersiap memukul.

Syuuttt.

Tiba-tiba juga Arashi telah berada di belakang tubuh Menma dan kemudian menendangnya.

Buagghh

Brukkk

Menma hanya dapat tersungkur karena tendangan keras yang dilakukan oleh Arashi.

"Kisama! "

Sringgg

Iris mata Menma berubah menjadi violet dengan pupil vertikal, kedua tangannya juga berubah menjadi tangan bersisik keras dan berkuku tajam, semuanya berwarna hitam. Dia bangkit sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka pertarungan kita yang sesungguhnya adalah seperti ini Niisan, sungguh ironis sekali" Ujar Menma tanpa berekspresi apapun sembari merentangkan tangan kanannya lurus ke kanan.

Sringgg

Muncul aura hitam yang membungkus sesuatu hingga membentuk sesuatu. Sebuah bilah pedang besar yang panjangnya sekitar 1,5 meter, berwarna hitam, pembatasnya berbentuk segi enam panjang, san juga sebuah kristal ungu berbentuk diamond terpapar di tengah-tengahnya.

"Ayo kita tunjukkan Kenjutsu kita, Nii-SAN!"

Setelah berkata demikian Menma langsung melesat ke arah Arashi begitu juga sebaliknya

Syuutt

Syuuttt

Prraanngggggg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua bentuk dari perasaan sedang bertarung, Dua warna saling bertarung, Kegelapan dan Cahaya saling bertarung. Siapa yang akan menang, tidak ada yang tahu karena kemenangan tidak selalu mendukung cahaya, dan kekalahan tidak selalu berpihak pada Kegelapan.**

·

 ***TBC***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A*N:**

 **Terimakasih buat orang yang telah membaca, foll, favs, and review fanfic ini, jika ada yang tidak suka dengan adegan adanya setengah lemon fic ini silahkan MINGGAT sono, you know HS dxd adalah Anime bergenre Hard Ecchi yang mengandung unsur H, jadi sekalian aja di adain guehehehehhe...**

 **Okelah Kyo wa kokoma de-shi**

 **See you all And Meet me in the next Chapter**

 **Jaa ne-shi**

 **Hidup Lemon!**

 **Lemon mania Mantap!**

Jaa

 **·Ookami to Kenshin·**

 **-Kuroyuki wa Log Out da-**

 **.**

 **·**

 **·**

 **.**

For valentine day and my birthday,

Juu yon nigatsu nisen juu nana

(14 February 2017)

·


End file.
